Where Ino Retaliates and Sakura Is Bored
by Void.of.the.Apocalypse
Summary: Ino hates the counsel, and does not want to get married. Her choice of weapon is a demon summoned by an old stallion. AU, SakuIno, One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Words: 1,728  
Pairing: SakuIno  
Rating: T

* * *

The Dark Arts are a bloody and violent thing. Those who wield it are called witches and are hung in a long, painful suffocation from a short drop with a rope tied around their neck. It is said to be used by the most evil and scornful of humanity, to make those who have wronged suffer and burn. They themselves are scorned and hated through out the kingdoms, but that does not stop them from producing and converting.

It is why Ino is doing it.

Yes, you heard right. Ino Yamanaka, the first and only princess from Inoichi Yamanaka, the current King.

She has had enough from them, the courts that demand her to marry one of the near-by kingdom's sons', like Shikamaru Nara or- or _Hyuuga Neji_. She refuses to marry those men, she refuses to marry anyone the courts want her to marry. She has tried using her words, her power, but nothing will stop them.

This is her last resort.

She says the last verse of the incredibly complex and long spell, and places her hands on the dead - _and bloody_ \- horse.

The air around her and the carcass thickens in what Ino might've called evil energy if she were still eight and not twenty eight, and she allows a small gasp, an intake of air. The dead, tawny horse convulses and trembles in a mock seizure. She knows it is dead, she saw it herself as it just fell from his usual post in the middle of the pasture. He was an old thing, probably older than her.

She knells beside it, hands frozen above her knees and face white in shock.

An unearthly sound starts erupting from it's pale-bronzed stomach, and she sees something moving, rubbing inside of its belly. The- the creature summoned inside of the dead horse stops moving for a heartbeat, and Ino is afraid something went wrong and she was denied. The sound comes again, softer and more muted, higher in pitch and clear in tune.

Then she sees a hand press out from within the beautiful beast, the skin stretching and fur sticking out to follow the hands direction. She can see claws, or long, pointed nails, tailing the hand as it seemingly mapped the soft underside of the belly that belongs to the horse. The sounds get a little louder, and she thinks the demon is _humming_.

The hand stops moving, right where the stomach disappears between the two back legs of the horse, the claw-like-nails pressing against the skin, threatening to pierce the flesh. It is quiet for a moment, the humming continues, and Ino becomes paler, eyes wide and heartbeat racing irregularly.

Then the world seemingly stops. The humming stops, and Ino feels herself worried at this. There is no wind( _none to begin with, tonight_ ), there is no light other than her dimming candle( _it is a New Moon, you see, almost darker than a room with no window nor light in sight_ ), and she sees something flicker at the side of her sight( _sometimes gossip is bad for the imagination_ ).

Her heart squeezes almost painfully in her chest, body pale and sweaty, and her used and worn servants dress that she took clung to her sides.

She takes a shaky breath, wondering if she could walk out now and never have to hear about this again.

The moment she releases the breath, the claws slash open the horse, blood squirting virtually everywhere and almost all over her, splattering her face in the red, thick, and warm liquid. She lets out a small screech, and stops the moment she spots something _crawl_ out of the horses exposed stomach. It looks like it was almost as large as her, sliding and crawling out of the horses insides like it was infinite and she was what occupied that infinite space.

It's finally out of the once beautiful horse, and slowly lifts itself up from the bloody puddle and lifts it head, hands still planted firmly on the ground next to its obvious knees.

Surprisingly green eyes stare back at her, pupils nothing but a slit, and a heart-shaped face holds those eyes along with a small, narrow nose and small, plump lips below it. It's hair is short, and possibly a light shade of red if the sight of its bare roots is to go by.

It grins at her, a pleased and victorious grin.

"And he said I could no longer do it!" It declares in a rather feminine voice, excited for a reason Ino wouldn't dare think of. "Damn Uchiha's think they can say what they want. Well, _ha_ , take that, Sasuke!"

When Ino finally caught control of her body, she gasps. This draws the attention of the feminine demon, and its grin falters into a grimace.

It sighs, and scoots closer to the blonde who stumbles on to her backside and tries to get further away from the demon who was dripping blood on the barn floor. It stops and sits there, something like what Akamaru would do when Kiba stopped playing with him when they were younger, waiting for an order to do or to fetch a ball or stick. Its green eyes are wide and expectant, obviously waiting for the blond to calm down.

"Wh _-Who are you_!" Ino finally stutters out, more than five feet away from the demon that _she summoned_.

Said demon scoffs, scratching its chin. "Nobody teaches their offspring about demons and summoning nowadays." It says, like it was well known that everyone knew of witchcraft and magic and all of that. It sighs dejectedly, "I'm the One Who Destroys, Mountain Demolishor, the Second Coming of the Obliteration, or what you humans used to call me, Sakura."

Ino squeaks weakly, and the now named 'Sakura' looks closer at her. "Wow, you're pretty small and beautiful for someone to have summoned _me_ of all demons. Are you alright? Need anything to eat or...?" It trails off, and Ino is fairly aware that the demon she summoned is a _woman_ , and that said _demon woman_ is offering food and assistance.

Ino sucks in a deep breath, and lets it go.

"I-I am truly _sorry_ for _any_ inconvenience that my-my actions may have made, pl-please accept my apol-apology." She finally says, head low and eyes squeezed shut.

All is quiet for a moment, no wind, only her ragged breathing, and the thrumming of her heart in her ears. She hears the demons own spaced out and even breaths, like it- she is used to this.

Then the demon- Sakura laughs. Clear like they sky on a good afternoon, sweet like bells, and soft as bunny fur, she laughs.

Ino is so startled that she looks up into the dem- Sakura's eyes, so impossibly green, and blushes at the sound. She hopes dearly that it- she cannot see her blush, even though she is sure it- _she_ could _smell_ it.

Th- Sakura smiles softly, warmer than anyone other than her parents and a select few of friends have ever given her, and Ino can feel the tips of her ears burning.

"Eh," the one covered in bloods says, "there was nothing to do there to begin with, I probably would've got in in a fight with Naruto if you hadn't summoned me."

"Oh," Ino says, and she _understands_. The d- Sakura must have friends( _do demons have_ friends _?_ ) like hers if she would get in a fight with one of them out of boredom.

There is an awkward silence after that, each other staring into the others eyes. Ino takes in Sakura's eyes that were like jewels, so green and bright and richer than jade, she wonders if everyone where she is has eyes like those, and that if everyone there has to c-

"Was there a reason you summoned me, Mistress?" The demon says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Pl-please call me Ino." The blond says distractedly, trying to remember why she wanted to sum _mon_ _a demon_. The dem- Sakura smiles and nods her head.

Did not she want those old counsel men to stop forcing her into something? Like marriage? Yes, marriage, yes old-fart counsel men, but why did she s _ummon a demon to do it?!_

Oh, yeah, because she cannot get her hands on blackmail or assassins. Damn daddy.

"Y'know," the demon drawls, "I could always just hang here until you think of something that I could be of use to."

"Oh, no, nono," Ino denies, waving her hands in the negative, "I do not wish to waste your time on such trivial matters when you could be doing some more productive and of your tastes."

Sakura hums, nodding her head, "Yes, I do need to be more productive, but that is not my desire as I have much better things to be doing that are _much_ more entertaining."

"Oh," Ino says, and she feels that she must look stupid at the moment, because a _pretty demon_ is right _there_ and she feels the need to do something productive, like what should her hands be doing? Should she be standing? Should she be sitting straight? "Oh! Uhm, yes, I wanted to know if it possible to get an-any _blackmail_ from my Kingdoms' counsel men; Danzo Shimura, Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Hashirama Senju. Anything, really. Just enough to get them out of their positions or ridiculed for something or another."

Damn it! She is a princess! She has better things to do than to squabble like a _child_ in the presence of a _demon_.

Sakura hums in acknowledgement, nodding her head and looking around the barn, like it held all of the secrets she needs. "That can be arranged. It will be, too." She turns her brilliant green eyes towards the blond again, "Is this, perhaps, the first time you have summoned a demon?"

Ino squeaks out a yes, sounding like Hinata, she realizes then.

The demon sighs in a way Ino does not know how to decipher, and slowly crawls towards the blond. "Well, things have to get done." The green eyed demon leans forward and presses her soft lips to the princesses.

* * *

 _Something I just thought of. I'm also pretty sure some of what I have wrote is pretty incorrect as to how a Kingdom is ran, but I'm not an expert at that kind of stuff and I'm not really interested in how it actually is until it does tickle my fancy some day._

 _I would imagine summoning a demon would be either terrifying or thrilling. Depends on the person._

 _Way back then, when they had the Salem Witch Trials and the entire thing in England where hundreds of people were executed for being involved with the witchcrafts, people thought that a witch has a 'Devil's Mark' or 'Witch's teat', which can be anywhere on the body and could be a mole or age-spot. I made it a cliff-hanger where it was because I think how the rest goes down is up for the readers, you guys, and that Ino might reject Sakura or continue with it or something.(Tell me what you think might happen!:) )_

 _I would also think that the Uchiha's would have been demons as well, it's basically a given, given their 'Demon Eyes' and such And Naruto is there because he's a half demon because I think the Uzumaki's would have some sort of connection to being an unearthly creature(that also might get Minato killed, too, because he associated himself with Kushina, who most likely was a witch/demon herself and died pregnant with Naruto. Also why Naruto is mentioned because Kushina probably asked for another demon to keep Naruto alive despite being born from a dead woman and such.)._

 _... I surprise myself._


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 1,321  
Pairing: SakuIno  
Rating: T

* * *

Shikamaru stares in displeasure at his blond friend, who is currently sitting on his bed.

With another woman. Whom is nearly naked with not a scrap of cloth on her.

Actually, she is wearing animal skin to cover up her... lady parts.

That fur looks familiar, almost like old Akachou's...

Ino looks like she has been crying, face red and dirty and pale, and wearing a used, dirty, and _bloody_ servants dress that looks a little too big on her. The other woman looks like she simply does not care, sprawled out on her side, back facing him.

... and is that blood?

He can see the stains on the other woman's body, as if she halfheartedly rubbed it off with her hands. Her hair is pink, although it might be a light blond, stained with blood obvious on her back and shoulders. It is short, haphazardly cut from a sharp blade, most likely.

Ino sniffles, the unknown woman reaches up to rub away the tears. He sees more red spots on her arm, probably from rubbing the blood away.

He lets the door open wider, squeaking and alerting the women of his presence. Ino flinches, the unknown woman looks at him with startling green eyes. Startling green eyes with slits for pupils.

The unknown woman smiles. Meanly, no. Brightly, _yes_.

This woman is... unearthly, unnatural, _not human_. Her teeth looks sharp, her eyes look cunning, her skin looks smooth yet calloused, and just her presence screams _I am not human_.

He sees a small glimpse of what looks like an ear behind a curtain of pinkish hair, it looked like it was pointed and with metals piercing it, but it was just a glimpse and he is _sure_ that he is seeing things now.

"Shikamaru!" Ino gasps, and flings herself towards him, baby-blue eyes wide and scared and teary. She grabs onto him and grips at his suit tightly, smothering her face in his chest. He is startled, _Ino has never been this terrified before_. He wraps his arms around her, unsure of what to do and uncertain of what is unfolding in front of him.

"Ino." He says, gaze on her, but also aware of the other woman still on his bed. "What has happened to you."

Ino whimpers, sniffling some more, and tries to bury her face further into his chest. Shikamaru starts rubbing circles on her back, it is a lame attempt to sooth her, but still something. The unknown woman shifts on his bed, probably to sit straight up properly, and he glances at her.

She meets his gaze, and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. She looks disinterested, like she is waiting for something to happen and she is getting impatient.

Ino's shoulders stiffen, rising up in an effort to make herself smaller, if he could guess. She sniffs again, and wetly coughs. "I-I'm so sorry, Shikamaru! I-I did not mean to go _through_ with it! It just ha- _happened_!"

His dark gaze lands on her ragged form, thinking of all of the possibilities that could have happened to make her this way. The first thing that he takes is the pressure from the old counsel men, pressuring her to marry. He knows it is a large thing for her, and he knows she does not desire to make rash decisions that will affect the rest of her life. She _would_ , however, make rash decisions to make them stop, he knows she will. But what _did_ she do?

He knows her resources are limited towards the counsel men, and he knows she _does not_ like that.

Shikamaru's gaze flickers toward the mysterious woman still on his bed. She is unnatural, eyes and feral look, she looks like one associa-

 _She wouldn't._

He grips Ino by the arms tightly, pushing her away in total view of her face, shocking Ino and gaining the full attention of the _demon_.

" _What_ have you _done_!" He demands, eyes wide and face pale. His grip on her tightens when she does not answer, baby-blue gaze teary and planted on his chest. "You _know_ what they do to- to _them_! You could get _killed_!"

Ino sobs, sucking in a wavering breath, "I-I know!" She cries out, slim hands reaching up to cup her red tear stained face in shame. "I am so _stupid_! I could have done something _different_ , I could- I could have been _smart_ and-and _accept_ my fate!"

He lets go of her shoulders like it burns, and takes a step back. His face screams betrayal, eyes dark and sad, eyebrows furrowing, and his lips tugging into a frown. He opens his mouth, only to be interrupted by the woman, who somehow appeared almost five feet away from him and the blonde.

"I think we should stop discussing the weight of actions and start talking about the fact that I have a job to do and am ready to tell you some information on those counsel men."

Ino's breath catches in her throat, stunned and scared. She lowers her hands from her face, but keeping them close to her chest, and looks toward the unnamed woman. She nods shakily.

With a mask of indifference, the woman begins. "Namikaze, Minato. He was affiliated with known _Witch_ , Uzumaki, Kushina, and apparently got her pregnant. She was hung, but still had the child, whom of which is named Uzumaki, Naruto, a fellow demon where I come from. Next is Shimura, Danzou. He himself is a witch, usually summoning the fierce demon clan, the Uchiha. He usually orders them to kill any possible enemies to the Allied Kingdoms, and slaughter their families. Sarutobi, Hiruzen, he is a man of old age, ready to fall. Even though his records say nothing of indecencies, he has, on multiple accounts, ordered the hanging of supposed _Witches_ of their early to late twenties and of brown hair. On multiple, secret accounts he has been seen leaving their homes in the late hours." She pauses, before sighing in an exasperated way. "Senju, Hashirama. He is a known gambler, loosing ninety-nine percent of the time. He has lost large amounts of money, to that fact, but he also gambled away his _three year old_ _granddaughter_ when he realized he did not have enough money to use. She was eventually sold to a known and popular witch who sacrificed her to his God, who then turned her in to a demon to do his bidding and in return she gets to take her grandfathers life."

The two humans are quiet, stunned at what she had just said. Shikamaru looks at Ino, feeling even more betrayed than before. She looks even paler, eyes wide and wet, but still as a shocked fawn. She is still looking at the demon, who looks sheepish now.

"I can also get the primary suspects of their cases. Which mean I can get Naruto Uzumaki, a few Uchiha's who have done and completed the command of Danzo Shimura, some of the souls that Hiruzen Sarutobi has taken, and Hashirama Senju's granddaughter." She says, hands tapping her legs.

Ino shakily sighs, hands gripping the stolen dress, and begins to approach the demon. Shikamaru is silent, letting the woman do as she pleases.

The blond is in front of the demon now, staring into each others eyes, and she mutters a 'Thank you.'. The demon nods, and smiles.

"Well," _It_ says, "I'll be on my way. Ino, you know how to summon me, so if you ever need anything for me to do, you know how to get me."

And then she is gone. His bed is dirty and bloody, his floors has bloody foot prints ending in the middle of his room, and Ino is dirty and scared and possible not there.

He needs a vacation.

* * *

 _... Not much SakuIno going on, but this is what I imagine would happen if someone else found out. I was thinking of it being Chouji instead of Shikamaru, but the Nara seems more reasonable than Chouji._

 _I'm also thinking turning this into a three-shot or a four-shot, one for Chouji's point of view and maybe the other for Inoichi's or Sakura's point of view._


	3. Chapter 3

When Chouji hears about Ino's defiance, he is stunned - yet accepting. The blond girl was raised to use all information against the people she does not like, and considering the circumstances...

He knew that she was going to loose it sooner or later, and he knew it was not going to be pretty.

So here he stands, next to Ino with Shikamaru on the other side of her. She is in a violet dress with a pale purple lace edges around the low collar and wrists, and her makeup is nicely done. Her hair is loose, flowing around her back like white waves.

In front of them stands their fathers', Inoichi, Chouja, and Shikaku. Their backs are facing them, so they did not see their expressions. In front of their fathers' stand seven demons, and the counsel.

... The demons are not what he thought they would be. One of them is a teenage blond that looks suspiciously like Minato Namikaze with three scars on each cheek, wearing a red and orange fur cape, covering what he is actually wearing. The one next to him is a busty blond, hazel eyes and a low cut milky white loose dress, with a worn brown hood around her neck. The other two of them look identical, black hair and black eyes, and a black cloak covering them, although both of them have long hair in a low ponytail, one of them has spiky-er hair than the other, who has lines down his face. And another pair look like they might have been village girls, brown hair and a commoners dress. The one at the edge, though, has pink hair, pale skin, evergreen eyes that looks like it belongs to a cat...

All in all, they look all unique.

And for the counsel...

They look sick... worried... angry...

He could go on, but he will not because it seems like the fathers are starting the private trial.

"Danzou Shimura, Hashirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze..." Inoichi starts, standing straight and tense, words slow and biting, "You are here today under the conviction of sins, that you have done unworthy actions that have been brought to our attention by an unknown _Witch_ and her... _friends_."

Chouji can hear the distaste of those words in the blond mans mouth, as if they have insulted him personally.

Well, they might have, considering that his daughter is the unknown witch, but he finds it hard to understand why he would take his anger out on those demons, they have not done any harm to them as of yet.

The old counsel men look like they want to object to the nonsense, but hesitate because of the authority and distaste rolling off of the blond king. Chouji might understand, have he done what deeds they have, but, alas, he has never done anything wrong to the level they had created, usually spending his time eating and chatting with his friends.

The pink haired demon takes a step forward from the straight line of demons, standing tall and confident and takes a breath, "I, Sakura, have been assigned to a mission by an anonymous Witch to get rid of the current counsel men. Said Witch specifically told me to avoid death, so this is what we've got."

Her voice is lower than most of the women he knows, who often squeal at the newest clothes and jewelry of others, and seems like she knows what she is doing, confident she will not fail. She takes a step back, and the one furthest from her, the blond male, steps forward hesitantly, narrowed eyes on the confident woman.

He is now a step ahead of his counterparts, staring ahead at Inoichi. He clears his throat, as if nervous. "I am Naruto Uzumaki," he greets, bobbing his head, voice rough, "And I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

The room is silent for a moment, and one Minato Namikaze's breath has caught in his throat. His blue eyes are wide, almost disbelieving.

"N-No," the electric blond man stutters, sweat clearly forming at his brows, "I have never been in that - that kind of situation for years, sire, I have never produced children of any kind."

The now named demon, Naruto, looks crestfallen, hurt and betrayed that he is being denied the paternal relationship at all by the older man. He opens his mouth to say something- yell something at Minato, but is stopped by the look Sakura gives him.

"Like he said," she says, turning her void attention to the king of the land, Inoichi, "He is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake. Kyuubi was given him before he was born, due to being sent to him by his mother, Kushina Uzumaki before she was hung. And Namikaze denies fathership when they look almost alike?"

Inoichi is silent, most likely comparing the two, supposedly father and son, together.

He sighs a heartbeat later, and waves his hand in a dismissal way, "I shall decide his fate once I hear the other... excuses there are."

Sakura smiles, Naruto's eyes widens and takes a step back into line, and the two ordinary females step forward. One of them smiles, but the other one is grimacing.

"Hello," the smiling woman greets with the wave of her hand, "I am Akika, and she is Kumoko."

Kumoko sighs, agitated and pale- scared. "We are here for eleven other women and ourselves, against the crimes of Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Hiruzen looks ready to defend himself, eyes widening and mouth open. Inoichi sighs and waves his hand in a 'carry on' way.

Akika nervously glances at Kumoko, "Well," she says, "Kumoko and I have decided to represent ourselves and the other women because we feel the need to watch him as he realizes that what he has done could get him killed, so, here we are."

"He has asked us on multiple occasions to perform sexual actions with him." Kumoko says, glancing down at the slightly smaller woman, hazel eyes narrowed and a frown on her face, "We did this in exchange for money and jewelry."

"And what did he do, other than have intercourse with you? Other than cheating on his long-time wife?" Shikaku asks, already sounding bored and tired.

"Prostitution, sire," Akika says shyly, "We are not prostitutes, just mere village girls waiting marriage."

"He is also the one who has declared us witches in the name of his image." Kumoko bites out, "Sayin' that we _seduced_ him, that we wanted to take everything away from him. We are no Witch, sire, but _he is,_ in the name of his beloved wife."

The courtroom is silent for a moment, before Inoichi sighs, "And what about his _personal_ offence to you?"

Kumoko's face twists into a snarl, and she nastily grunts at him while Akika looks miserable, eyebrows furrowing up and eyes widening.

Chouji can feel the hostility now, the tense atmosphere thick in the minds of those present and the stress heavily weighing down the young prince. Oh, if he could have his supper now, all would be fine. But it isn't, never will it be. The prince tightens his lips, trying to conceal his emotions, but the look the pink haired demon gives him with her all-seeing-green eyes-of-the-unholy. He shudders under his skin, all the way down to his soul.

Averting his eyes to the ground, he hears a deep, but feminine, chuckle. The action catches the room off their guards, and looks are shot at towards Sakura.

"He has done many deeds wrong, sire, and they have not been forgiven by all of his victims." She purrs, her voice melting in his ears like chocolate. Maybe it was because he was hungry, because he is so scared of what she might do to him with her demonic eyes and possessed way of talking. Sakura is beautiful, he wont deny that, but Chouji wonders what body she posses, if it's her own or some poor village girl. "He will like where he is going, I know that much."

"And why do you say that?" Chouja says this time.

"Ah," Sakura mutters lowly, "Because there are eleven other women waiting for him. It will be like any heaven any mortal man has ever thought of."

Sneers form on the three faces that sits before the gathering of people, and one of them even goes far enough to gag.

"Indulgence is a sin for the demons of hell," Someone says, "but even we have standards."

* * *

 _This has been cut short because I'm too lazy to actually finish this._


End file.
